Emotion in Motion
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for Bradley WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M For Extreme SLASH Summary: Sam returns to the motel with food to an awesome surprise from Dean.


WARNINGS: facial, come swapping, bottom!Sam

* * *

Sam had been surprised when Dean told him to go out and get them food. Whenever Dean was responsible for food runs he'd get them both greasy burgers or even greasier diner food and had no regard for nutrition at all, where, on the other hand, he liked to get them things that weren't considered heart attacks wrapped in paper. So, yeah, he had been caught off guard when Dean collapsed on their bed and tossed the keys to his baby at him and said, "Get us some grub, bitch."

He hadn't expected to get attacked by his brother when he returned from his adventure, either, though.

"Fuckin' _Sammy_," growled Dean, tugging Sam into the room when Sam opened the door. The bags of food he sent Sam to get fell carelessly to the floor as he manhandled Sam out of his canvas jacket, his flannel, and t-shirt; Sam's jeans pooling sloppily around his booted feet.

"Dean, what the _hel_--" but Dean cut him off, pressing him against the section of wall by the door and crushing their mouths together, Dean's thigh pressed up underneath his balls.

"Wanna _fuck_, little brother," groaned Dean, biting at Sam's bottom lip before trailing nips down the underside of Sam's jaw and sucking at Sam's pulse point, hands tugging at Sam's hips so he could better grind his thigh against Sam's cock.

"Dean, the _food_," protested Sam half-heartedly, gesturing vaguely to the upended white paper bag near the door, contents spread out on the dirty carpet.

"_Fuck_ the food, Sam. Want _you_ now."

"Jesus, Dean, _fuck yeah_," moaned Sam, hands fumbling at the elastic of his boxer-briefs until they, too, were pooled around his feet and he could fuck against Dean's rough, denim-clad thigh.

"Off, fuckin' _off_," grunted Dean, tangling his free leg with Sam's and pressing at the heel of Sam's boot with his socked foot in an attempt to get Sam's shoes off.

"God, okay, _okay_," whimpered Sam, clumsily kicking off his boots and stepping out of his jeans and underwear, shuddering at the knowledge that he was completely naked and exposed to his brother whom was still fully dressed.

"That's it, baby boy," said Dean, voice husky and fucked with arousal. He teased callused fingers down his brother's flanks, catching Sam's hips in his palms and pulling Sam flush against him, reveling in the hard press of Sam's cock against his own.

Sam fucking _loved _when Dean got like this; hard, demanding, and horny as all get out. He could fight off Dean's advances if he _wanted_ to, but the way Dean was capable of manhandling him like he wasn't six-foot plus two hundred twenty pounds of _man_ got his rocks off faster than Dean's sweet mouth wrapped around his dick.

He cried out against Dean's neck when Dean snaked his hands around his waist and grabbed at his ass, pressing and pulling at the muscled flesh until there was no room to even _breathe _between him and his brother.

He curled his arms around Dean's shoulders and palmed the nape of Dean's neck, wrenching Dean's head away from his neck and crushing their mouths together, eating at Dean's mouth like he'd die if he didn't get a taste of his big brother.

"C'mon, Sam," growled Dean, pulling his brother along with him until he had Sam straddled over his lap on the bed, Sam's knees either side of his thighs. He slicked his tongue into Sam's mouth, tongue roughly lapping against Sammy's and viciously biting at Sam's mouth.

"Fuck, _Dean_," gasped Sam, grinding down against his big brother when Dean pulled away from his mouth. He pulled at the back of Dean's shirt and tugged it over Dean's head, hastily shucking Dean's shirt to the floor and quickly ducking down and latching onto Dean's collarbone.

Dean fisted Sam's hair, tugging at Sam until he could smash their mouths together, groaning when he felt Sam's fingertips flutter against his belly when Sam fumbled with the button-fly of his jeans.

"God_damnit_, fucking _pants_," whined Sam, tearing at the buttons of Dean's jeans until he could yank them open. He crawled off of Dean's lap and in between his brother's spread thighs, roughly pulling Dean's jeans from his legs and moaning when Dean's cock sprang back, blood-flushed and stiff against his ripped abdomen.

"No underpants," groaned Sam, ducking between Dean's legs and eagerly opening up for Dean's dick, tongue rubbing the underside as he took Dean in to the base.

"_Sam,_ shit, Sam. Fucking _good_, little brother," growled Dean, fingers rubbing at Sam's scalp as his brother laved attention to his dick, slick tongue working him over like Sam was born to suck his cock.

Sam caught Dean's eye and hummed his agreement around his brother's dick, flicking his tongue just beneath the crown of Dean's dick and reveling in the gasping-groans Dean let loose. He relaxed his throat when Dean thrust up against his face, Dean's cock riding deeper into his throat making him moan around Dean's length.

Dean shuddered when Sam swallowed around him, cock jerking in his little brother's mouth.

Sam worked his mouth harder along Dean's cock, moaning at the taste of Dean's precome leaking along his tongue. He keened around Dean's cock, finding his own hard dick between his legs and rubbing the underside with his knuckles before he curled his fingers around himself, jerking his fist along his length and groaning when Dean twitched in his mouth.

"Sam, _Sam_, fuck," growled Dean, framing Sam's face with his hands and pulling Sam off of his dick.

Dean pushed at Sam until Sam scooted back on his knees and was kneeling in the middle of the floor. He smirked down at his brother when he stood, smirk morphing into a wicked grin when Sam swallowed audibly.

He stepped closer to Sam, curling his fingers around his own cock and fisting his length. "God, baby boy, look so pretty on your knees for me," he growled, fingertips pressing at the slit of his cock, swirling through the beads of precome pooling at the head and pulling away sticky. He reached out and smeared his pre-ejaculate over Sam's bitten lips, moaning when Sam's tongue flicked out and lapped it up.

"Whaddya gonna do, Dean? Huh? Wanna come on me? S'that what you want? Gonna jerk off and come on my face?" said Sam dirtily, voice a low rumble with how fucking turned on he was by the dominance Dean exuded.

A shudder racked Dean's body and he leant over his little brother and licked at Sam's lips, gathering his taste before shoving his tongue into Sam's mouth, greedily swallowing the sinful sounds Sam made.

"_Shit_," groaned Dean, other hand cupping his balls and _squeezing_ so he wouldn't do just what Sam had said. "You keep that up and I definitely will."

"Wouldn't mind," answered Sam cheekily, opening his mouth and leaning forward when a bead of precome dripped off the head of Dean's dick and catching it on his tongue.

"Jesus, _Sam_," growled Dean, curling his fingers tighter around his cock in order to stave off his orgasm. It wasn't often that Sam was down for him coming anywhere other than on his stomach or _inside_ him, so the thought of painting Sam's face with his come definitely excited him.

"C'mon, _Dean_," moaned Sam, putting emphasis on his brother's name, "want you to do it." He kept his gaze on Dean's hand stripping his cock, feeling the slick spray of precome across his face when Dean's fist quickly pulled up his cock and then jerked back down.

Dean swallowed down a keen when Sam scooted closer to him, his brother's face in prime range for coming all over. He groaned at the sight of Sammy leaning closer, Sam's nose brushing the underside of his cock when Sam tilted his face up toward him.

"_Dean_," breathed Sam, loving the way that Dean shivered when his breath ghosted along Dean's dick.

"_Fuck_," swore Dean, rubbing his cock faster, eyes falling shut after Sam licked his lips and briefly opened his mouth when his dick jerked in his grasp.

"_Want it_, Dean," moaned Sam, thumb working the head of his dick as he massaged his balls with his other hand. He leant into Dean's touch when Dean palmed his cheek, thumb rubbing at the corner of his mouth when he licked over his lips again.

"Know you're almost there."

"Fuck, Sammy. _Fuck_," growled Dean, tilting Sam's head back and coming on Sam's face with a loud moan, smearing his cockhead over Sam's come-painted mouth and nearly collapsing when Sam's tongue flicked out over the sticky mess.

He _did _fall to his knees, then, curling his arms around Sam's body and licking his jizz off of Sam's face, groaning at the taste of himself on his tongue before slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth.

"_Christ_, Dean," gasped Sam, greedily swallowing when Dean pushed his spunk into his mouth with his tongue.

"Yeah, you like that?"

"No, Dean, it's disgusting, that's why I let you do it _and _swallowed," answered Sam, rolling his eyes only to widen them when Dean caught his nipple between two fingers and twisted almost viciously.

"Ah! _Jerk_," he grunted, pushing Dean away and kicking at Dean's leg despite the way his cock jerked at the sensation. He scrambled onto the bed and glared at his brother knelt on the floor.

"Whatever, bitch, you_ love_ some nipple play, don't deny it," replied Dean, voice husky as he made his way onto the bed, too, planting his hands either side of Sam's head and teasingly rubbing his mouth along the underside of Sam's jaw.

"Don't," lied Sam, arching into Dean's touch when Dean teased his fingers over his hard nipples, Dean pulling at the taut buds until he let out a little whimper and shuddered.

"_Do_," growled Dean, fingers walking over Sam's sternum to the other nipple and _twisting_ while he ducked down and kissed and licked at the nipple he'd just been playing with.

"_Fuck_," whimpered Sam, hips rocking up into Dean's, groaning when their cocks rode against one another.

"We're going to," answered Dean, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he leant over Sam's chest and lapped at Sam's other nipple.

"God, _yes_," hissed Sam, pushing at Dean until he had his big brother against the headboard. He climbed atop Dean's lap and rutted against Dean, hard cock grinding along Dean's semi-hard length, rocking and rolling against Dean until Dean was thick and hard between them again.

"Jesus, Dean, you fucking are _on_, aren't you?" asked Sam, tone light and teasing as he reached between them and curled his fingers around Dean's length.

"Told you, Sammy, wanna _fuck_," moaned Dean in response, fucking up into the circle of Sam's fingers around him, hands grasping Sam's hips as he held Sam fast against his lap.

Sam keened and pressed closer to Dean, chest flush against his big brother's as he maneuvered his thighs tighter around Dean, knees pressed to Dean's sides, feet planted flat against the mattress. He could already feel the slight shake in his legs from supporting himself over Dean, but he kept himself up, distracting himself from the quaking by pressing his mouth against Dean's.

"_Sammy_," growled Dean, hands sliding up and down Sam's thighs as he licked and sucked at Sam's mouth, nipping at Sam's lips as Sam stroked his dick to full hardness.

He spread his legs wider to accommodate Sam between his thighs, grabbing at Sam's knees and shifting Sam's legs so his little brother was seated more comfortably along the insides of his thighs, Sam's knees practically tucked in his armpits, toes pinching at his lower back.

"Sweet mother of _fuck_," moaned Sam, bracing his hands on the headboard as he dipped forward and crushed his mouth to Dean's again, tongue laving over Dean's lips as he felt Dean's fingers flirt over his thighs and then trail down the crack of his ass.

"Oh, oh, _Dean_," he keened, Dean's fingertips a constant push-release pressure against his hole.

"What, baby brother, want it inside? That what you want?" asked Dean, mouth pressed against Sam's cheek as he pressed harder at Sam's entrance, finger sliding into Sam up to the first knuckle, wrenching a low moan from his brother.

"God, yes, _please_," groaned Sam, lifting off of Dean's finger and then pressing back down, pressing his forehead to Dean's collarbone and letting out a hitched breath at the dry stretch of Dean's digit inside.

"Hang on, man. _Fuck_," ordered Dean, pulling his finger from Sam and fumbling around the bedside table and, after three failed attempts at grabbing the lube, he managed to clasp it between sweat-slick fingers.

He squeezed some out over his fingers and set it by his thigh, finding Sam's hole again and pressing two fingers inside without any hesitation. He curled his fingers inside his little brother and found Sam's prostate, rubbing his fingers against Sam's insides and putting pressure against that spot inside.

"_De-an_," gasped Sam, rocking back against Dean's hand and riding his brother's fingers, breath stuttering every time Dean rubbed against that special spot.

"Gotcha', Sam," assured Dean quietly, turning into Sam's neck and pressing a light kiss to the underside of Sam's jaw as he slipped a third finger into Sam's body.

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, roll of his hips quickening as he felt his impending orgasm warm his belly.

"Not yet, little brother, not yet," said Dean lowly, removing his fingers and moaning when Sam grabbed the lubricant and slicked his cock.

"Fuck, Dean, _fuck me_," moaned Sam, fixing his legs about his brother and settling on his knees as he rocked himself down on Dean's dick.

"Shit, _shit_," groaned Dean, hands squeezing the juts of Sam's hips as he bottomed out inside Sam, slick clench of Sam's muscles around him causing his cock to throb in his pleasure.

"Fuckin' _hell_, Dean," panted Sam, slick breaths hot and wet against Dean's neck as he circled his hips on Dean's lap.

Dean groaned and pressed his mouth to Sam's neck, mouthing at Sam's pulse as he let Sam adjust to the stretch of his muscles.

"Alright?" he asked, tentatively rolling his hips up into Sammy.

"Yeah, _yeah_, m'good," moaned Sam, hands a white-knuckled grip on the headboard as he ground against Dean, cock sliding along Dean's abdomen, head leaving a slick trail of precome on Dean's belly.

"_Good_," growled Dean, hands tightening over Sam's hips as he spread his legs wider, Sam's legs spreading wider, too, and allowing for better movement on both their parts.

He caught Sam's mouth once more and slipped his tongue over Sam's lips before licking his way inside, tongue battling against Sam's as he helped Sam off of his dick and pulled him flush against his lap again.

Sam easily went along with Dean's movements, hips bouncing in Dean's lap as he fucked himself on Dean's dick.

"Want me t--" started Dean, sliding one hand off of Sam's hip and toward Sam's leaking cock pressed between their bellies.

Sam shook his head and pressed closer to Dean, curling his arms around Dean's neck and deterring Dean's attempt at fisting his dick. "Nuh-uh," he breathed, lifting off of Dean and groaning at the feel of his cockhead dragging along Dean's stomach, entire underside rubbing against Dean's belly when he pressed back down on Dean's lap; added pleasure of Dean's dick teasing over his prostate on every descent of his hips.

"Jesus, _Sam_," groaned Dean, nails pressing crescent moons in Sammy's hips as he fucked up into Sam, all of his attention focused on the tight, hot clench of Sam's ass around his dick.

Sam rode Dean faster, then, quake of his thighs intensifying as he fucked himself on Dean's lap, hot prod of Dean inside causing his cock to jerk and drip between their stomachs. He felt that heat building within him, balls full and taut between his legs, rubbing against Dean's cock every time his brother pulled out of him and slammed back inside.

He let out a low moan, breaths faltering as he got closer and closer to the edge. He rocked harder against Dean, hips slamming down on his big brother's, Dean's cock prodding his prostate wringing high pitched cries from him. He whined when Dean firmly planted his hands on his hips, holding him steady on his lap as Dean fucked up into him, riding that spot inside his body like his life depended on it.

"Ah, _Dean_. Oh fuck. Oh _god. _Oh _my _god. Oh, oh, _oh. _Fuck! _Dean_!" screamed Sam, thrusting against Dean's abdomen one last time and spilling hot and heavy between their stomachs, sticky jizz covering their bellies and pooling in Dean's navel.

"Fuck yeah, Sammy, that's what I want, baby boy," growled Dean, catching Sam's earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently as he rocked up into Sam, enjoying the way the flesh of their bellies stuck together with Sam's spunk like glue.

He groaned at the way Sam's muscles fluttered and clenched around him with the remnants of Sam's release, cock jerking inside Sam as he rode Sam to his own climax.

"God _yes_," he growled against Sam's mouth, tongue fucking against Sam's as the smooth rhythm of his thrusts faltered, movement of his hips erratic as his balls drew up and he emptied inside Sam with a low groan of Sam's name, burying his face against Sam's collarbone and rocking up into his brother as Sam's body milked the last drops of his orgasm from him.

"Can't move," groaned Dean once he caught his breath again, collapsing sideways on the bed with Sam still sitting astride his hips, soft cock slipping from Sam's body when Sam shifted.

"Me neither," breathed Sam, moving so that his legs were splayed between Dean's, letting out a groan when his muscles stretched and contracted.

"M'fuckin' hungry," husked Dean after a few moments of quiet, hand pausing it's stroking down Sam's spine as his stomach rumbled in accompaniment to his words as he looked forlornly at the spilt mess of their dinner by the door.

Sam grinned and pressed his mouth to the curve of Dean's neck as he settled in against Dean's side and said on a yawn, "Then call for a fuckin' pizza, 'cuz I'm _definitely_ not moving."


End file.
